


I Want You

by chivalin



Series: Chiv's Reader-Inserts [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, First Time, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Reader wants Darth Mortis to be their first.





	I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr request

“Truly? You never have had sex?”

You shrug your shoulders but find it amusing to see genuine surprise on Mortis’ face. “Don’t see why I should have rushed it with someone I wasn’t sure about,” you say, planting another kiss on his lips. “That is a fair point, my dear,” Mortis agrees, returning your kiss. “I just wish that you had told me about this sooner.”

“So that you could have organized something fancy?” you ask, and he hums. “First time is rarely as exciting or important as people make it out to be but… it would have been nice to take you out to eat at least, instead of eating at home.” You smile at Mortis’ words, and wrap your arms around him. “Casual is nice, and I hope sex will follow the same formula.”

It doesn’t take long for you two to get started. You are by no means a total stranger to sex, as you have seen and read about it in various places. Not to mention, that some of your previous cuddling sessions have been rather frisky. Still… it’s completely different to experience it at first hand.

You let out a small gasp, when Mortis rubs your clit with his thumb in a slow circular motion. You two are both naked, and the air surrounding you has turned heated long ago, making you sweat considerably. “Tell me if something doesn’t feel good,” Mortis reminds calmly. You watch how he brings his fingers to his mouth and sucks them, before moving them back to your clit.

“Little more up- ah, that’s it…”

Mortis preps you properly, preferring to use his fingers more than his mouth. However, he rubs his beard against your thighs in both cases per your request. The way his long and elegant fingers move inside you, and how his thumb doesn’t stop rubbing your clit, feels heavenly. Even if you want him to continue like this, the desire to feel his cock inside you wins by a small margin.

He graciously lets you top him, instructing how you should move. “It might be hard at first but when you find the rhythm, stick to it,” Mortis murmurs. He sounds quite out of breath but has not once rushed you, which you feel thankful about.

“You know-” you start, while slowly sinking down on him which makes you both moan. It takes some time to get used to his size but his thumb rubbing your clit helps. “You were saying, my dear?” Mortis asks, soothingly rubbing your thigh while you start to pick up the pace. “Ah, I was just saying that when we do this again, I need to repay you,” you huff, feeling your eyes roll back as his cock rubs the spot inside you rather roughly.

“You don’t own me anything-” he starts but you clamp your hand against his mouth. “No, no. Don’t say that. I _definitely_ owe you,” you murmur and grin. Mortis raises his brow and you would have laughed, if you weren’t so focused on riding him without him slipping off you.

It doesn’t take long for you to cum. You moan when you tighten around his cock that twitches at the added pressure. You shakily let him slip out of you, the heat still burning in your body. Mortis reaches down to finish himself off but you’re faster, wrapping your fist tight around him. He comes with a groan, hips bucking quite erratically which you find mesmerizing. You add disheveled Mortis to the top of your arousal inducing things list.

“This was amazing,” you murmur, curled against his side. Mortis smiles. “I’m glad that you enjoyed it, my dear,” he says, while you trace his heaving chest with your fingers. You stay quiet for a moment before meeting his eyes that are already looking at you. “What comes to me paying you…” you start, feeling your cunt throb at the thought. “I’m free next week,” Mortis says, and there’s a noticeable glint in his eyes that makes you grin.

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
